remakes_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Run
Lucy Run also known as Malin! Hold on I forgot to add the Japanese words. (ルーシー Rūshī) Here you go and Malin. (マリン Marin). She is the younger sister to of Hickery Dock, Michael, Bobo Kong, Peedy and the big sister to Jojo (Should of named him Jojo the Bobo) Background Lucy was born from Shermie and Yashiro in a park and is the only daughter they had. Shermie was in a potty hole when Lucy decided to come out of Shermie. Just before Shermie could tell she gave birth, Lucy already went down the drain. Yashiro notice that Shermie looked like she lost weight, but this happen sometime in February. <---- WAIT A MINUTE! Going to the park in February? REALLY?! BACK TO THE POINT! These police men was out to catch a criminal that stole someones hot dogs. (FOR REAL?!) So on there catch they say a baby that the criminal have, not hot dogs. (Shermie was prank calling on him because he was digging in her potty hole)The police brought Lucy down to the police station and did a file on her. They knew she had to been born recently sometime that week. They sent her to an orphanage after they gave her up to date in the hospital. Some point in the orphanage she got passion from something that fell through the glass window which it turn her a teenager, 17. But the orphanage thought she was 14? Shermie gets into a fight with Yahiro trying to convence that Peedy was a girl. He tells her he starting to think she needs glasses because Peedy has a pee pee. Shermie was even trying to dress peedy up in girls clothes. So she cries on Yashiro telling him she wants a girl. Yashiro tells her wont you why wont just adopted a girl. Shermie thought it was a great idea and they runs off to the orphanage and that's when they saw Malin AKA LUCY. Everyone was calling her malin. Shermie didn't like the name and said it was weird so she renamed her Lucy. KOF I know she's in 2002 I believe but I have no idea is what other game she's in. After the hoe selects her after being in a trance with her caprice her story begins. She falls in love with some guy she didn't even know who it was (It was hickery Dock). After she finds out he was cheating on her she hasn't seen him. Then one day on a rainy night, she heard him outside thinking it was him, she went out on horseback she stole from a farmer in search for her lover. It rained so much that the river began to flood the street. The horse slipped in the water and Lucy was thrown from her horse into the river where she drowned. Her ghost has been seen walking along the street still in search of her lover. On a full moon, her ghost is said to be seen wearing a white wedding dress and veil. She was buried in the cemetery on the hill above the street. If one walks in the cemetery and finds her tombstone, you can see her face peeking around the grave. More About The Hoe * She humps grave stones to the song by Hot Chocolate " I believe in miracles" * She runs out in the streets in her bloomers saying "It's her birthday" * Her theme song is by Hot Chocolate " I believe in Miracles" Category:Crazy characters